Family Always
by Bohogal1998
Summary: After Ellie comes to McGee's place for the get together without Gibbs, Abby heads straight back to NCIS to check on him. Can she convince him to let his family in? Tag to 15:1, House Divided


**Hi! I'm hippiechic81. This is my first NCIS fanfic. Like alot of others, I've noticed the lack of Gibbs/Abby scenes. But unlike alot of others, I'm not all that sure that it has to do with estrangement. I think it has to do with adding too many new characters to a show that's only an hour long. When they are in any scenes at all together, she still seems happy to see him and he still calls her Abs. Anyway, this is an idea I came up with after watching 15:1, House Divided. Abby thought they weren't coming back till the next day and so she was already at McGees when she found out they were back. The episode ended before Ellie had gotten to McGee's and with Gibbs at his desk ,so Abby could have still gone to check on Gibbs in a part not shown, This is my take on what happened with that. Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

A few minutes after leaving the Navy yard, Ellie Bishop was knocking on the McGee's door. It was answered by Abby.

"Hey Abs. How's Tim doing?",Ellie asked as she hugged her friend and entered the apartment. Abby gave a little smile and said,

"He's emotionally and physically exausted ,but he'll be fine. Delilah will take good care of him. And he has all of us.", she looked around and added.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ellie sighed.

"I told him we were all meeting over here and asked him to join us, but he said no." Abby suddenly got worried.

"I'm gonna go get him! He shouldn't go through this alone! Was he headed back home?", Abby exclaimed.

"No. He was staying at NCIS for awhile. He was at his desk when I left, but Abby, it might be best just to leave him alone for now.", Ellie warned. Abby wouldn't hear of it.

"Ellie, I've known Gibbs for years! I know his tendency to push us all away. To get through things on his own. But just because he wants to be alone and go inside his shell, doesn't mean he should! I need to see him. I need to see for myself that he's ok. Or that he will be, anyway. He's the closest thing to a father I have. I'm going over there!" With that she went to get her purse. Ellie followed her.

"Alright,Abs. Maybe you're right. But don't push too hard. If he doesn't want to talk, you need to respect his wishes. I know it's hard but you have to give him space if he needs it." Abby simply looked at her friend and said softly.

"Tell the others I'm sorry and I'll be back as soon as I can." Ellie just nodded and squeezed Abby's shoulder. Then Abby walked out of the appartment.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was still at NCIS at his desk. He just didn't have the strength to deal with the whole family right now. They'd ask alot of questions that he just couldn't answer right now. Nor did he want to. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the Elevator ding. However, because of his training, he felt when someone walked up(or rather rushed up) behind him. Somehow, he knew exactly who it was without even turning around.

"What are you doing here,Abs?", he asked, trying to stop her before he was attacked in a hug. His battered body couldn't take an Abby-style hug right now. She took the hint and settled for kissing his cheek.

"Gibbs, you've been lord knows where dealing with lord knows what for the past two months and then you don't show up to join your family and you're asking me what I'm doing here?!"

"Ok. Ok. But I'm fine. I'm just really tired right now. You should go back to McGee's.",Gibbs said.

"McGee has Delilah and the rest of the team and even Ducky and Jimmy with him. You have no one.",Abby answered back.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I wanted it that way?", Gibbs growled. Abby knew how Gibbs was, especially after going through what he'd been through, so she tried not to let his tone hurt her.

"I just had to come and check on you. I needed to see for myself that you were back and alive. That you'll be ok. You're practically my dad,Gibbs, and we didn't even know for sure if you were alive for two months.", Abby replied, her voice breaking on the last words. Gibbs stood and faced his surrogate daughter giving her a soft look, and said gently,

"Abs, I'll be fine. I promise. I just need time and space. Ok?" Abby nodded, then said softly,

"So I'm guessing this means I'm not going to be able to talk you into going back to McGee's with me?" Gibbs gave a small smile, but shook his head.

"Not this time." Abby sighed and said,

"Ok. If you change your mind, later, just come on over. And, Gibbs, If you need anything, I'm around. Any of us are. Don't forget, the team is family. Always." Gibbs nodded slowly and said,

"I know." Abby gave him one last sad look and walked away. When she was almost at the elevator, Gibbs's voice stopped her.

"Hey Abs?" Abby turned around and gave her boss and father figure a questioning look. He simply walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back as gently as possible.

"Thanks.", she heard the man say softly into her ear. As they pulled apart, Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. Abby got tears in her eyes and couldn't speak, so she simply nodded her reply. He gave her one more kiss on her cheek and gently steered her back towards the elevator. Abby smiled as the elevator doors closed. Gibbs had just answered, with very few words,a question she'd asked him eight years before. He'd always love her, no matter what. They'd always be family. She also decided something else. Gibbs would be ok. Eventually. She and the rest of the family wouldn't let it be any other way.

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. I hope I did ok. Again, PLEASE review! They are MUCH appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
